Harry Potter and the tools called shinobi
by jacq 13
Summary: After something happens to Harry he leaves England and meets a certain team 7... Rating for language R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! First chapter is here any info and suggestions welcome also need beta

"Blah" English

"_Blah_" Japanese

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter was frustrated, no, he was furious how had he gotten there? All he remembered was leaving Hogwarts and then poof! He was right there in the middle of the way to Japan learning Japanese from an old man

'Wow I remember everything he said even when I was 'unconscious'" thought Harry

"Konichiwa Oyamada-san (1)" Said Harry

"You're welcome Potter-san"

"We are arriving at Konohagakure in a few minutes please fasten your seatbelts"

"Finally we're here" said Harry

"Welcome to Konohagakure please have a pleasant stay"

"I will"

Outside the plane Harry saw some strange people: three kids, a girl and two boys, about his age, an old man, about 50, and an adult, probably 30-35, chatting to the old man, a blonde, noticed him and said

"_Hey you with the glasses! What's your name?"_

"_Naruto!! He's an outsider__, probably doesn't understand you!"_ said the girl, who strangely had pink hair.

"_Actually the 'the outsider' has a name and understands you"_ said Harry

"_Oh! Gomen-nasai I thought you didn't! I'm Sakura__, by the way, Haruno Sakura, the blonde there is Uzumaki Naruto, the black haired boy is Uchiha Sasuke, What's your name?"_ said the girl Sakura

"_Potter Harry I'm from England an outsider as you said"_

"_Hello Harry"_ said Sasuke

"_Sasuke"_

"_Hi Harry"_

"_Naruto"_

"_Sorry again for calling you an outsider its just we're not used to other people. Are you here to join the ninja academy?"_

"_Ninja Academy?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_No"_

"_Well there's an academy that, as said, teaches the skills of a ninja and manipulate chakra"_

"_Chakra?"_

"_A skill that permits you to use abilities beyond your imagination"_ Said Sasuke

"_Sounds a bit like magic"_

"_Magic?"_

"_Similar to chakra but it uses ones ability to_ _draw upon ones power like so"_ he took out his wand and the others laughed at him so he shut them up using the silencing spell they shut up instantly but kept moving there mouths.

"_Finite incantatum"_ so they started talking and Sasuke threw something at him it looked like a knife so he transfigured it into a pillow

"_How did you do that?" _Sasuke demanded

"_One of the many arts of magic, Charms and Transfiguration" _said Harry

"_TEACH ME HOW_!" demanded Sasuke

"_Sure but I have to do a test here wave the wand"_

"_OK" He waved it but nothing happened_

"_You aren't a wizard then"_

"_Damn it" _said Sasuke_"Is there a way you could teach me!?"_

"_No if you aren't a wizard, and why do you want to know?"_

"_I have to be stronger to kill him"_

"_And who exactly is 'he'?"_

"…"

"_Who?"_

"_My brother"_

"_What?!" exclaimed Harry "Your brother? Man, you are one messed up kid"_

_Sasuke then lunged again this time with his body doing signs with his hand_

"_Ox, hare, monkey! Chidori!"_

_Then the sound of thousands of bird hit Harry and lightning started to sprout from Sasuke's hand he then started to rush towards him at amazing speeds._

"_Impedimenta!" yelled Harry_

_Sasuke then slowed down to a snail pace at which time a man appeared in front of Harry holding something. He seemed surprised he looked at Sasuke then at his hand then Harry and then repeated the cycle_

"_How did you do THAT?"_

"_Ask them" said Harry pointing at the others _

"_Um… speed him up would you?" said the man pointing to Sasuke_

"_Stop his attack" _

"_OK" he then proceeded toward Sasuke and did the seals he did in reverse order and the attack died out "Done"_

"_Finite incantatum"__ right then Sasuke moved just like he was earlier unaware that the Chidori had been canceled, when he was about to hit him he didn't feel the flesh being ripped beneath him rather he felt something solid he looked up and saw his hand in a claw like form against Harry's chest _

"_WH-what?" _

"_You know that's pretty uncomfortable, having nails on my skin" said Harry jokingly_

"_HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!?"_

"_Him" he said pointing to Kakashi_

"_NO THE OTHER THING THE SLOWING ME DOWN THING"_

"_Earlier said"_

_

* * *

_Chapter 1 finished

Questions for fic

1)I need a beta

2)should it be aster Wave or After Chuunin exams?

3)NaruHina or NaruHarem


	2. Not chapter

umm readers?? could you please answer I need to write the polls results so I can write!

I'm also adding a new poll

before Wave or after Chuunin exams?

Wave:I  
Exams:zilp

Naruhina or NaruHarem

NaruHina:I  
NaruHarem:zilch

If before Wave and NaruHarem FemHaku?

Yes:zero  
No:nada

Please answer!!


End file.
